SECRETS AND SURPRISES rewrite
by daughterofhecate29
Summary: A rewrite of my old fanfic Surprises and Secrets. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Jason and Piper go to Hogwarts to protect the Golden Trio. But what happens when promises are broken? A new prophecy and so many lies... what will happen? T because of violence and paranoia. Please Read, gets really interesting! Golden Trio bashing. DISCONTINUED


Secrets and Surprises Rewrite ch 1 A/N: Hello everyone ! This is a rewrite of my old fanfic Surprises and Secrets, but I've always said it as 'Secrets and Surprises' so I just changed it. If you haven't read the first version of Secrets and Surprises please don't read it. This takes place after Blood of Olympus and during the Order of the Phoenix. Also, constructive criticism is always encouraged and please, enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I am in no way Rick Riordan or J.k Rowling, which means that I am not a real author and there will obviously be many plotholes so please forgive me

* * *

Percy POV

I felt the strong tugging in my gut slowly recede as Annabeth pleaded for me to stop, but I couldn't, I couldn't stop. The obsidian black poison refused to obey my command and soon it was oozing its way towards Annabeth as she struggled to keep her balance on the cliff of Night. I let out a blood-curdling scream when the poison reached her. I felt something powerful shatter inside me as I let out another scream while watching Annabeth struggle against the poison.  
Suddenly the poison evaporated, leaving all lifeless plants dead and dusted.

I bolted awake as soon as the nightmare ended to see Annabeth, my Annabeth, whom I would never ever hurt. Purposely. Her golden blonde curls started to shift as a beam of sunlight hit her face through the window, she groaned and started to shift around in her sleep. Dam, I thought to myself, she really is perfect. Suddenly, Leo burst into my cabin. And yes, we slept in the same bed together, but for a good reason! We'd both been plagued by nightmares of the Pit. Hades, Chiron was the one who suggested that she'd sleep in my cabin with me so don't get the wrong ideas!

"Go to the Big house now for a meeting Apparently it's really urgent!" Leo shouted, and then he slammed the door and left as abruptly as he came in.

I groaned as I forced myself out of my bed along with Annabeth. We quickly changed and headed out the door and into the Big House. Piper and Jason were standing casually on the porch talking together when we decided to say hi.

"Hey guys, so why are we meeting here again?" I asked,

"No idea, Leo just yelled at us to meet Chiron her and left," Piper responded. A few minutes later Nico slowly trudged in and joined our conversation. Ever since he and Will started to date, he was less gloom and doom and more, happy and sappy. Ish. time skip

"A what?" I exclaimed, "So you want us to pretend to be wizards or witches or whatever when we're not?!" Chiron sighed, "And protect someone from an evil dude named Voldywart, and pretend to be witches and wizards at a school named Hogwarts ?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I need you, heroes, to do." Chiron sighed deeply as his eyebrows furrowed, "As far fetched as it seems, it is all real and Hecate has started to worry about her pet world." After he finished speaking Hecate materialized beside Chiron in her mortal form.

"She will bless you with the ability to use magic, although some already have the ability too, and basic knowledge about magic spells." The goddess of magic stepped forward and opened her arms and said,

"Grab hands dears, we will be going to Kings Cross Station in Britain where you will meet the Weasleys, the family the looking after you. Now I will bless you, though I will warn you, it hurts quite a bit." We grabbed hands and not a moment later an excruciating pain flared wildly in my head as thousands of pieces of information began flooding my brain.

After what felt like an eternity we rematerialized at a busy train station. I looked around to realize that we were left alone, in a foreign country, without a guide of some sort.

* * *

A/N: I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fanfic! Please review, it really motivates me to keep writing and follow or favourite, or do both! And don't have any ideas for the prophecy so if someone could help me please do!


End file.
